Dream On
by Bri P
Summary: When Remus falls in love with a shy Ravenclaw, will racism and old prejudices stand in their way? Remus/OC Sirius/Marlene James/Lily. Rating may change.
1. Prelude: Brother Louie

_**A/N:I know i know! I should be ashamed of my self for starting a new story but i couldn't help it, the plot bunnies attacked me. I'm not even sure if this is actually going anywhere. Anyway, there will most likely be racial slurs in later chapters. This is just an early warning. Remember this was in the 70s people. you know pot and stuff! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm black not white. I'm American not British. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the characters you haven't heard of. I also do not own Brother Louie (the song).**_

_**Song: Brother Louie- The Stories**_

* * *

**Prelude: Brother Louie**

_**She was black as the night  
Louie was whiter than white  
Danger, danger when you taste brown sugar  
Louie fell in love overnight**_

We met, we fell in love, we had a kid, we got engaged, she was killed. That's how our story played out. We had struggles and hardships. We had to fight prejudices and racism. Of course that just what came with being an interracial couple in the '70s. People judged us and played off our insecurities. We were both smart, she a Ravenclaw and me a bookish Gryffindor; we knew what we were getting into. We took our chances. That was the best decision I ever made.

_**Nothing bad, it was good  
Louie had the best girl he could  
When he took her home  
To meet his mama and papa  
Louie knew just where he stood**_

Her family didn't approve, though I didn't expect them too. My family just wanted me to finally live a happy life. My mother and father watched my brother and my sister live free and happy, they wanted the same for me.

_**There he stood in the night  
Knowing what's wrong from what's right  
He took her home to meet his mama and papa  
Man, he had a terrible fright**_

Even though she's long gone, I have our daughter, a beautiful memory of her. Our daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me, besides her mother of course. My daughter in my whole world. She is what keeps me going everyday. If it wasn't for her, my little Andrea, I wouldn't be alive.

_**There he stood in the night  
Knowing what's wrong from what's right  
He took her home to meet his mama and papa  
Man, he had a terrible fright**_

I guess its time to tell you the actual story, huh? It all started in our seventh year at Hogwarts. And let me tell you, you will be entertained, you may be saddened, it may warm your heart. I just hope you get the same satisfaction reading it as it did living it.

_**Louie nearly caused a scene  
Wishin' it was a dream  
Ain't no diff'rence if you're black or white  
Brothers, you know what I mean**_

_**Louie Louie Louie, Louie  
Louie Louie Lou-I  
Louie Louie Louie  
Louie Louie you're gonna cry**_

I am Remus Lupin, and this is my story.

_**Louie Louie you're gonna cry**_


	2. Knock You Down

**_Summary: When Remus falls in love with a shy Ravenclaw, will racism and old prejudices stand in their way? Remus/OC Sirius/Marlene James/Lily _**

_**A/N: there will most likely be racial slurs in later chapters. This is just an early warning. Remember this was in the 70s people. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm black not white. I'm American not british. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the characters you haven't heard of. I also don't own Knock You Down(the song).**_

_**Song: Knock You Down- Keri Hilson**_

* * *

"_Sometimes loves comes around_

_and it knocks you down_

_just get back up when it knocks you down_

_knocks you down."_

_-Keri Hilson_

**Ch. 1: Knock You Down**

Remus Lupin walked down the train corridor looking for his friends, dragging his trunk behind him. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking and ran into someone. That someone fell down with a squeal.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Remus asked the person. The person, a girl, looked up and Remus' breath caught in his throat. The girl was beautiful. She had dark brown skin that looked like it glowed and big brown eyes that sparkled but were hidden behind glasses. She had shoulder length black hair held back by a gold headband. She also wore an Aerosmith band tee… This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Aerosmith was Remus' favorite band.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention."

"No it was all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Remus stuck out a hand to pull her up. She was very light, though that might just be because of his werewolf strength. Standing up straight, the girl was about 4'9", reaching only to Remus' mid chest. She was tiny. "I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin." He smiled. She smiled back shyly.

"I'm Tiana Jackson. You can call me Tia." Jackson… Jackson… Where did he know that name from? Seeing his confusion, she continued. "Taylan Jackson is my brother. Twin brother actually." _Ooohh..._ Remus thought. _That makes since._ Taylan was the most popular guy in school, besides the marauders that is. It must have be easy for her to get over looked because of him.

"Well its nice to beet you. You look like you're in need of a compartment. You could join me on my quest for one. Unless you're trying to find your friends or your brother…"

"No! um… I mean, I'll join you. I'd be happy to." They smiled meekly at each other and went to find a compartment.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally found an empty compartment. Remus helped the small girl lift her trunk and they sat down in awkward silence. Remus couldn't stand it any more so he broke it.

"So, uh, you're a seventh year right? What house are you in? If you say Slytherin I'll have to leave you." He joked. She chuckled slightly.

"I'm in Ravenclaw with my brother. You probably haven't noticed me because, well my brother kind of overshadows me sometimes. You know he's popular I'm just a shy Ravenclaw. Its like who would notice me?"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice you. And I hope to make up for it by being your friend." Tia's face lit up. Remus suspected that she didn't have a lot of friends. Before she could reply there was a shout outside their compartment.

"OH MOONY!" Remus cursed under his breath.

"Uh oh." The compartment door burst open and there stood the other Marauders. Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"Prongs, he ditched us for a girl…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes her name is Tiana like the princess. I don't really liker her brother's name. I couldn't come up with any good names for twins. If you have any suggestions let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for a different story title let me know.**


End file.
